


A Tie That Binds

by MsGrimm



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Expanded Universe, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Headcanon, Heterosexuality, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Original Character(s), Polyandry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGrimm/pseuds/MsGrimm
Summary: This a tale that follows a Nephilim named Lena Van Helsing and her brothers on journey to The Devildom. They seek the aid of Lord Diavolo in solving the mysterious increase of demon activity in The Human Realm they have guarded for their entire lives.Raised as demon hunters by their adopted father, Abraham Van Helsing, the triplets' reputations proceed them upon their arrival. What's worst was the equal disdain they felt from The Celestial Realm. Nephilim were not meant to exist and were too dangerous in Michael's eyes. Having both realms see them as high threats, Lena agrees to whatever terms Diavolo and Celestial Realm representative, Simeon, propose in exchange for their aid.What Lena was not expecting, however, was the most preposterous request she'd ever heard: A marriage contract between herself and the Seven Demon Lords!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole Straight to Hell

Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole Into Hell

NOTES:| No warnings in this chapter.| Reminder: Lilly is the name of the MC in game. I put (og mc) in case you forget. She’s not romantically involved with anyone as she is a lesbian in my head canon. I recommend reading my pinned intro that explains more.| There are spoilers referenced throughout this story, though I am far from finishing the main in-game story.| Message me if you have any questions!| This is my first fanfic ever and first time posting on Tumblr. I’m normally just a lurker that hearts things lol|

“And with that being said, this ends the student council’s meeting for today. You’re all dismissed,” Lucifer announced, “accept for you Belphegor. You were 20 minutes late for the meeting, so I expect you to stay 20 minutes behind to clean-”

“Actually, there is something I would like to discuss with everyone present.” Diavolo interjected. Belphegor sighing with relief.

It caught Lucifer by surprise. Usually, anything of importance was told to him ahead of the others. Mainly to prepare him for whatever reactions his brothers would have. 

Mammon caught his older brother’s reaction and furrowed his brows, not liking this. The rest of them, Lilly(og mc) included, exchanged similar looks. It was almost every week that they received some off-the-wall announcement from the prince.

“Rather than inviting each of you to the castle, I’d like to address something of dire importance with everyone now and save time.” It was Diavolo’s serious expression, rarely seen, and his arms crossed over his broad chest that caught everyone’s attention. “Today we have some rare guests. They are here on urgent business. In fact, this will be the first time The Devildom has ever welcomed Nephilim -”

“Oi, NEPHILIM!?” Mammon shouted in disbelief. Lucifer glared at his brother’s outburst momentarily, but he was equally shocked.

Asmodeus caught a very confused expression from Lilly(og mc) and whispered, “Half angels hun. Half angel, half humans...they’re...complicated.” He meant to explain the full details to her later.

“Yes, Nephilim. Three to be precise,” Diavolo continued as the brothers whispered, “They are representatives of The Helsing Corps.” The prince noticed Lilly amongst the group looking confused. “They originated from an ancient line of well, demon hunters, that date back to the dawn of man. Overtime they adapted with the rapid growth of human civilization and became the highest level of authority in the human realm in anything relating to magic.”

“They are mostly humans, witches, warlocks, and the like that police over magical entities.” Lucifer elaborated, “They hunt down creatures that disobey the laws agreed upon by all three realms.” This cleared some of the human’s confusion.

“If they’re govern’n over the human world, what’re they doin here?” Mammon asked.

Shaking his head, Satan couldn’t believe he was agreeing with his scumbag brother, “Yes, what is so urgent that they are coming here for. And of all the Corps members, why did it have to be nephilim?” Beel gave a solemn nod while Belphegor remained unusually stoic. Or was he just deep in thought?

“Probably because they are afraid to come to The Devildom.” Solomon replied entering the student council room, Simeon and Luke following. “They are labeled by most as mere “demon hunters” after all, and to be traveling here isn’t to be taken lightly.” As per usual, Solomon had a knowing smile on his face. As if he knew more about what was going on than he was willing to reveal, “And if it’s those three, I highly suspect it was because they volunteered or their father insisted upon it.”

Diavolo nodded, “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Though I haven’t personally had the pleasure of meeting them in person before, they have quite the reputation. And Barbatos quite approves of them…” Lucifer cleared his throat to get the prince back to the main point. Smiling sheepishly he continued, “Ah, yes, they are here to ask for help. And it is part of our responsibility to hear them out and provide whatever aid we can.” He then exchanged glances with Simeon.

The angel had been quiet. Luke noted that and followed. Solomon had received word on his DDD and explained some of the situation as they were leaving their last class together. 

Before anyone could speak up, there was a sudden knock at the double doors. Barbatos, who had been noticeably absent from the student council meeting, entered the room and all eyes were fixed on him. “My Lord, our guests have arrived.” Diavolo nodded and signaled to allow them in. 

“I present Azriel and Zaksalamel Van Helsing.” Barbatos announced. It was just as Lilly(og mc) remembered when she first met each of the demons and angels as they entered. They had remarkable auras that commanded attention. Unlike the demon brothers, they truly embodied sibling-like characteristics. Each possessing long, silvery locks of hair, pale ivory skin, and piercing blue eyes. But wait, there were only two?

Mesmerized by their entrance, it took Lilly a moment to realize just how quiet the room was. You could hear a pin drop. The human looked over and noticed that even Leviathan and the angels were stiff and standing at attention.

“Welcome, Van Helsings, to The Devildom, and to RAD Academy!” Lord Diavolo boasted, breaking the awkward silence. “I hope you had a safe and pleasant teleportation.”

“Yes, we did. Thank you.” The taller nephilim, Azri, replied. His voice was very soft and cheerful. It was like Asmo’s, only sleepier. “And thank you for agreeing to see us, especially on such a short notice. Our father sends his regards.” He held a letter to Barbatos that had a crimson wax seal on it, and was addressed to Lord Diavolo. Briefly, the nephilim’s fingertips brushed with Barbatos, causing a slight change in the color of his cheeks.

“Oh, he couldn’t make the journey himself? Too bad, I would’ve really liked to catch up with him after all these centuries!” Diavolo said as he accepted the letter from his stewart, who took his place by his master’s side. “And what of your sister? Isn’t she supposed to be with you?”

“Ah, Lena...yes, she is supposed to be with us…” Both brothers’ eyes widened and while Azri looked a little embarrassed, Zak looked thoroughly annoyed.

Suddenly there was the sound of heels hitting the marble floors echoing down the corridor. The demon brothers and Simeon, who were noticeably on edge, all instinctively took slightly defensive stances. Suddenly the second door slammed open and a curly-haired young woman, definitely the third of the triplets entered the room. A couple of the demon brothers gasped and Lilly couldn’t help chuckle under her breath at their overreaction. They were the Avatars of Sin, the Almighty Fallen Angels. And they were afraid of _her_?

She was breathing heavily, but had a grin on her face, “S-sorry I’m late…” She had bowed before everyone in the room in front of her, and side-glanced at her brothers who looked at her with angry and mortified expressions. “There was...a cute cait sith...just roaming the halls...I had to see it.” She spoke in a hushed voice.

This made Diavolo laugh, “Haha, it’s alright! Welcome!” Both Azri and Zak sighed with relief. They were there on important business and they didn’t want to offend the Demon Prince or the Demon Lords before them. And were those angels? Great.

“My lord, shall we discuss the urgent matters?” Barbatos suggested, to get everyone’s attention and break the second round of silence. Diavolo nodded, then gestured for Azriel to continue.

Clearing his throat, the tallest nephilim said, “The urgent matter that brings us here concerns both of our worlds. There has been an unprecedented amount of demonic activity in the human realm. Our resources on detaining the situation have suffered and there aren’t enough of us to cover the whole world.” He held out his wristwatch that suddenly projected a global map. It made Leviathan gasp and he whispered to Lilly(og mc) that it reminded him of something from a specific anime which made her giggle quietly.

“Based on the data collected from each HQ,” Azri continued, “ we believe that there are several portals that have been unlocked, granting demons other inhabitants of The Devildom access to slip between worlds.”

Diavolo and Lucifer exchanged stern looks that Satan caught, “Is this even possible? I’ve never read of anyone being able to successfully leave this realm without your permission.”

“On occasion a few foul beings slip through the cracks, but never on this level.” Diavolo replied. “Tch, that’s putting it lightly. It’s our duty to capture them.” Zak responded coldly.

“Normally we arrest them for interrogation and return them to The Devildom with the aid of Barbatos after we report them.” Azri replied, trying to interject over his brother’s slightly rude behavior.

“So you don’t just kill ‘em?” Mammon asked, scratching his head.

“Nope. We aren’t executioners you know.” Lena finally spoke. She had gone from being mesmerized by the creature she’d followed after, to being calm like Azri. “Most of the time we give warnings, then we arrest for various reasons. We try to be as democratic as we can be.” She hesitated, “It’s only the ravenous, rampaging, murderous ones that we execute. And that’s if we can’t detain and hold them until we get them shipped here.”

“Look, we normally work with the same amount of small magical crimes and such just like any large city police stations,” Zak said, showing the normal amount of activity. It was quite a lot of activity to Lilly, who had no knowledge of this. In fact, she felt like Will Smith from Men In Black just finding about all of this. “But this is what we’re dealing with now. And we aren’t talking about small incidents. We need answers!” Azri put his hand on his brother’s shoulder to get him to calm down.

There was a moment of silence before Belphegor spoke up, “Why can’t the three of you do anything about it?” 

It took the three siblings aback, but Lena’s sudden head tilt and inhale with her eyes closed, showed Lilly(og mc), that the youngest demon brother struck a nerve. “Us three? Because we’re nephilim?” Azri gave her a look, but was ignored, “Just because we are nephilim doesn’t mean we can handle this threat level. We can’t use our abilities on such a mass scale. There are too many innocent bystanders that can get caught in the cross-fire. The living being population in our world is so much larger than it was….way back.” She paused for a moment, “And although you might not agree with the notion of helping humans...from what we’ve heard; Well don’t you want peace between the realms? Helping one in desperate need is the way to do that. Besides, we can’t find whatever portals on our end. But we could find them here.” She looked at the Demon Prince with pleading eyes.

Simeon finally spoke, “Why do you only seek council with The Demon Realm? Have you contacted the Celestial Realm?” Lena scoffed and looked at Zak. She clearly didn’t want to go there.

“Oh we have no intention of getting involved with your realm. They don’t want us there and we don’t want them in our world either.” Zak responded coldly. Simeon gave a sad expression and Luke was about to interject but the older angel stopped him. 

“What my brother means to say is that it doesn’t really involve your world, therefore we wouldn’t want things getting more...complicated than they already are.” Azri replied, trying to again, not let his brother’s attitude offend anyone.

“The responsibility does fall into my hands as The Prince of the Devildom.” Diavolo said after careful consideration, “We must find out what caused such an alarming event.” He motioned to Lucifer, who nodded in agreement. “There is, however, an undeniable concern. The three of you are nephilim. And my other guests before you are indeed angels. And, well, I’m sure you are aware of the demons within my council.” The three siblings looked at each other and nodded. They figured this issue would arise and their father’s letter was supposed to have a solution to such issue.

“Uhm, excuse me?” Lilly said with a raised hand, “being the clueless human in the room, can someone please explain to me what the issue is? I mean, can’t you guys just solve the case and be through with this? I kinda don’t like monsters murdering everyone in my homeworld…” That was the most reasonable response to this mess Lena had ever heard. She liked this human.

“Nephilim were a big part of...well, the war.” Beelzebub finally spoke. He scratched his head, not really wanting to be the one to explain. Understanding that, Satan continued for him, “Angels were forbidden to be involved with humans. If they were romantically involved, the results were nephilim. They’re incredibly powerful and, especially being young beings, like human children, very dangerous.” It was really awkward explaining this in front of three of the very creatures he was describing.

“Yeah, yeah. We are scary powerful creatures that exist. Mind you, we were the last of the secret love children of angels. Michael put a stop to any social minglings with angels and humans.” Zak said, rolling his eyes.

“Because of our powers being so equal to,well...top tier angels…” Lena said, glancing at Lucifer particularly, “We are considered a threat to all three realms. Though there are but a few of us, we are the only ones not in hiding. There was never a resolution in our involvement with that war. Technically we are outlaws for existing in the Celestial Realm, and we are extremely hated by demons because they think we just slaughter them for the hell of it. And to boot, there is no balance in our power. I think the only reason we haven’t been sentenced to oblivion is because either we’ve been observed doing heroic acts or….” 

“Or Michael’s scared he couldn’t take us on!” Zak finally snapped and Azri immediately smacked the back of his head. This made Lena cringe in fear momentarily. 

“I’m not sure of his intentions, but Michael is aware of you and has never mentioned any ill will towards you.” Simeon responded. Lilly noted that he seemed a little sad. Luke on the other hand seemed outright appalled that anyone would say such things about the angel he looked up to the most. 

“As the Prince of the Devildom I have remained impartial to nephilim. That business has strictly been between your two realms. And although you do hunt demons, there has been a long understanding between myself and your father, Abraham Van Helsing, in regards to the demon hunting. It is fair game for humans to hunt demons on their turf.” He paused for a moment to reflect, “There is a concern if I were to help you. An alliance between the powers of our two realms could upset the balance. Michael could see this as a threat, right Simeon?” The angel thought for a moment, then cautiously agreed, “Yes. It may seem that way. My brother has always been a rather _cautious_ individual. But still, there must be a way to help. Can we discuss some possible options?”

There was a moment of quiet talk between the demon brothers, which was the scariest thing Lilly had ever witnessed; The lack of banter and arguing. At the same time Simeon, Diavolo, and Barbatos spoke quietly to one another. They also seemed to be reading the letter given to the prince earlier.

The three nephilim were greeted by Solomon. They seemed to know each other. Lena looked dejected, Zak pissed, and Azri emotionally exhausted. Lilly felt really bad for them. Their very existence was a crime it seemed and all they were asking was some help trying to stop monsters from eating humans. 

Suddenly, Barbatos cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone’s attention. Diavolo looked to Simeon who gave him a final nod of approval before he spoke. “I believe we have a way to successfully accomplish our goals without breaking any rules, invoke any anger from any of the realms, and otherwise achieve the peace we all agree upon.” The prince looked first to Lucifer, but then slowly across each and every face within that council room. “A ceremonial contract between demon and nephilim may provide the alliance we are looking for. If the 7 of you demons present Miss Azrelena with your pacts and she exchanges a Holy wedding vow with you in return, then you will be bound together.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Absolutely Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Brothers and the Nephilim learn the stipulations for working together.

“WHAT!?”, said a collection of voices, echoing through the long corridors of RAD! It was followed by a loud banter and outrage amongst everyone in attendance at this council meeting.

“Whaddya mean ‘holy vows’?!”, Mammon was the first to ask.

“V-V-VOWS!?”, Leviathan sputtered with a face lit up with crimson, “As in...M-M-MARRIAGE!? No! Game over, I quit! There’s only Ruri-chan…”,

Asmodeus chimed in, “It wouldn’t be fair to all of my fans if I were to settle down with just one person!”, He ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms, Satan merely shook his head at his brother’s “justifications” though he too thought it was preposterous. Satan, being the intellect he was, remained silent while his brothers went on, there was only so much their eldest brother could take before going off and he was NOT going to be on the receiving end of it.

Belphegor was shaking with anger, visibly gritting his teeth! Beelzebub, always by his twin’s side, shared anger in this proposal, Lilly surmised that they put a level of blame into what happened to their beloved sister on the nephilim. Still it wasn’t their direct fault, she’d have to talk with Belphie later about it. He tended to open up to her quite a bit, Beelzebub too.

“Enough!”, Lucifer finally shouted! Putting his brothers back in their places! Whether he agreed with this idea his former brother and Lord Diavolo concocted or not, his expression wouldn’t say, he also wouldn’t allow his younger siblings to overstep their boundaries with the prince. “Lord Diavolo, please elaborate...” His gaze went across the room towards the nephilim, gaging their reactions.

Lilly hadn’t paid attention to the nephilims’ reactions on the account of a very loud Mammon and Leviathan, however she observed a spike in Zaksalamel’s anger. He'd even stepped in front of his sister, as if to shield her.   
Azriel once again gripped his brother’s shoulder, but he remained calm, pushing past her brother.  
Lena only looked at Diavolo, insisting he continued, She didn’t seem phased at all by this odd solution. 

“I would not be able to send just anyone to the human realm to aid you;” Diavolo continued while looking at the female nephilim, “I trust Lucifer and his brothers being strong enough and capable of handling the situation. Their presence, however, could not only pose a threat to the Celestial Realm, but to the humans as well. Your father may be in charge of the Helsing Corps., but he answers to a council that refuses any communications with me.”, He furrowed his brows in frustration. 

It was Simeon that continued explaining, “I believe you being half human, can make a pact with demons, is that correct?”, The triplets looked at each other, then nodded. “Well having a pact with the brothers would insure your human council that they can’t pose a threat. Your world, as you say, is already littered with unwelcome guests, having the Avatars of Sin suddenly appear would only scare them more!”, A valid point, Lilly thought, being ONE of those scared humans. 

“And the ‘Holy Vow’?”, Azriel urged him to continue. 

“Having a pact with the 7 Avatars is not to be taken lightly, especially in the hands of a nephili-”,

“Tell me about it!”, Mammon interrupted! Not believing anyone was considering this. “MAMMON!!!!”, Lucifer glared with black aura seeping from his body in his brother’s direction.

Simeon gave a sheepish laugh and continued, “The vow would specify certain stipulations, normally the traditional human vows would say something like ‘for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part’, followed by a holy authority-”,  
The room was filled with angry whispered and childish disgust in the citing of vows, “Having the vows rearranged to include ‘under an oath to keep peace between the realms, sworn not to invoke war towards any of the three realms….’,  
Would become a contract since everyone involved are spiritually powerful beings, and to top it off you, Azrelena, have angelic blood. You would be bound to keep such an oath.”.

“Does it really have to be a marriage? Why not just a contract?”, Lena asked, she hadn’t really reacted before like the demon brothers did, “I mean for one, you’re directing this at me, is it just because i’m a woman?”,   
Lilly couldn’t help but laugh, she really just called them out on it.   
Both Diavolo and Simeon gave sheepish expressions and avoided the female nephilim’s gaze.

Suddenly, Barbatos chimed in, “Actually it was I that made the suggestion.”,  
Lena raised her brows and lowered her defensive take, the triplets were familiar with the demon stewart of the prince, especially Azri, who was the Chief Communications Operations of their HQ. Trusting her brother’s sense of character, she listened to his explanation.   
“With the status of your current situation, Azriel is needed now more than ever at relaying messages both globally and to each realm involved. Zaksalamel needs to continue the investigation with his expert tracking team, and you, Azrelena, would be best suited for this part, after all, you are the strongest of your kind if rumors are to be believed. It takes a great deal to hold such powerful pacts as we’ve witnessed, and the sealing vows even more. Only you could withstand it, as for the marriage...that was an outdated phrasing, Forgive me. It is a union though and your fates would be bound eternally....”  
After a quiet moment of reflection Lena finally asked, “This would keep each realm satisfied?”, of course this was less than ideal, putting that level of trust in these...demons...and angels? This motley crew looked less reliable the more she observed them. Still, there were no better suggestions, and the longer they took debating this, the more victims would be harmed. “There have to be stipulations set! I’m not thrilled by this whole ‘bound eternally’ business either…”, she glanced over at the brothers, each had their own level of shock, disdain, and disapproval on their face.

“Well, we would need time to send this proposal, forgive my choice of words, to the other realms...but, I approve of this. Officially, you have The Devildom’s compliance.” Diavolo stated firmly. “Whatever stipulations you have can be worked over in the meantime.”.

“Absolutely not!” Belphegor exclaimed, most were taken aback by this!   
Beel braced his twin’s shoulder, they had been down this rabbit hole before... Belphie’s outrage had nearly ended in a tragedy in the past, he wouldn’t let it happen again! Besides, they had the best friend in Lilly they could ever ask for! “Beel, let go! They, they caused it! The-”,

“Belphegor, enough!” Lucifer transformed this time, “Lord Diavolo’s words are final! If he says we are to exchange vows and make a pact with this nephilim, we are going to do it! END OF DISCUSSION!”.   
His fearsome gaze left a shocked Belphegor and Beel, and turned to each of the remaining siblings... They were no longer going to protest, for now.

The display before them left each nephilim speechless... So this was The Mourning Stars power? “I will do it!”, Lena exclaimed! It was completely on impulse, derived from the amazing display of power. Though she and her brothers were on par, the notion of having such powerful allies gave her something she never expected to gain from a demon of all things: Hope!

Her brothers both went to protest, but Lena cut them off, “No! This is my choice!”, She looked to Diavolo with full determination, then to each demon and angel in the room, “I will do this! Your aid means everything! So many lives can be spared; my friends and family on the front lines! If each realm agrees to these terms, I will happily accept this fate.”.  
The female nephilim then boldly turned and faced Belphegor, “We do not know each other! And frankly, we don’t have to trust or like each other! If your concept of family is anything similar to mine, then surely you can understand the willingness to do anything to protect it!”, Belphegor backed down more but still glared at the nephilim, he would never trust them! Even though he had been wrong about Lilly, there could be no reason to put anything other than suspicion towards something that was half angel and half human!

Lena sighed at the expression she received and returned her attention to the rest of the demons, “Besides, it’s not like these vows are serious outside of the pacts portion, i’m not your little housewife! I don’t expect anything from any of you other than help with the investigation and, the three realms permitting, help disposing of any major threats in the human realm.”.

Collective sighes filled the room, the nephilim had a point, it WAS one of those ‘political marriages’, it shouldn’t really have an effect on their individual lives. “Ugh, fine!”, Mammon finally said, Satan merely shrugged, this was a fine mess he’d gotten into... Struck by her words, Belphegor remained silent and Beelzebub silently looked after his twin, he was thankful this didn’t end in conflict like the last time Belphie disagreed with Diavolo and Lucifer.

“My fans...maybe they won’t find out…?”, Asmo sighed, He received an eye roll from Lucifer, he would have words with each of his younger brothers when they returned home! Such unsightly displays in front of Lord Diavolo and his guests!  
“There is one more thing I would like to say.”, Diavolo interrupted, the chatter going on. Lilly couldn’t help but give a cheeky grin, of course the demon prince would add something else to stir the pot! He always did and she loved that about him, “I would like Miss Azrelena to stay in The Devildom in the meantime, as you stated before, the portals which allowed the mass amounts of demons to enter couldn’t be traced in the human realm. Perhaps leaving one of you behind to assist with the investigation here would be wise.”, Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Diavolo, he knew very well that the prince was cooking up another scheme he wanted absolutely no part of!

“It will take awhile for all parties involved to deliberate this contract-”, Diavolo continued, “So we might as well use this as a learning opportunity! It’s been a millenia in the making!”, and there it was, Diavolo wanted to rope a nephilim into the student exchange program at RAD. “Since we have very little to no knowledge of nephilims, and there seems to be a lot of misinformation, would you kindly attend the RAD student exchange program? As you can see we have both angels and humans attending and I want to know how RAD compares to Belmont Academy. Barbatos tells me that the three of you were top of the class and you were even a teacher in some areas Miss Azrelena!”.

Zak’s mouth dropped open and he shook his head with a pleading look in his eyes, why would she agree to something like this...? There HAD to be another way! Azri had to cover his brother's mouth and drag him into the hall to keep him from making a further scene, they both knew their sister’s answer, after all, she had been looking for excuses to leave Belmont for years. “I’d love to!-”, she exclaimed! “-and please! Call me Lena!”, she bowed to Diavolo, then to the rest of the occupants.

“Haha, excellent!”, Diavolo couldn’t contain his excitement! “I would like you to stay in The House of Lamentation during your stay, consider it a means of getting to know your colleagues! After all, you’ll…-”, he hesitated for a moment as he felt Lucifer’s disapproving glare behind him, “-...be working this case with them on the side.”.

“You can room with me!”, Lilly suddenly popped in between Lena and Diavolo. “Hi, I’m Lilly! Resident human of the House of Lamentation! Nice to meet you!”, Lena smiled and shook her hand, well at least it won’t be a TOTAL sausage fest where she’d be staying! “Hey...I’ve been wanting to ask you and your brothers since you walked in….have I seen you somewhere before? You look…”, the human looked her up and down, unable to hide her blushing, “very familiar...”,

“Uhm...about that.”, Lena gave a sheepish smile as the human began leading her out into the hallway to join the other nephilim. Barbatos quickly followed suit as he would assist the brothers in returning to the human world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally intended to be shared on Tumblr at my dedicated Obey Me! page called thedevildomdaily. I'd appreciate if you like an follow that account. I also post my own fanart there from time-to-time. There are also extra stuff I may only write there like one-shots, random conversations, requested head canons, etc. There's also a profile of each of my three OCs.


End file.
